Coma
by Takanaru-san
Summary: He has a 98% chance… that in 4-6 weeks, he will… die.” Everyone’s eyes widened, some had tears forming. “n-no… NO!” Sasuke slammed the doctor against the wall. “Sasuke!” yelled Sakura. “Tell me you’re lying! You’re lying!” Sasuke screamed at the doctor.
1. Chapter 1

My newest story! Yes, it will be fairly short but that doesn't mean it'll be quick and boring. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto-sensei does. Sigh.

**An Eye For An Eye**

**Chapter 1**

**A Scary Surpise**

Sasuke and Naruto have now been going out for 6 months now. They never had big arguments, some disagreements but they never got really mad at each other. They loved each other so much it was too hard to stay mad at each other for too long.

It's was the middle of the day and they were both in Math class. They would hold hands under the desk since they sat beside each other. They both were so happy like a dream come true, a happy ending, a happily ever after… but today that wasn't the case. This day was a special day, an unexpected day for Naruto and Sasuke. It was the one thing that could tear them apart and that was…

"Hmm…" Sasuke stared at his fox, smiling. Naruto for once was actually listening to the lesson.

"Sasuke, are you going to stare at me for the whole class today?" Naruto asked, a little annoyed.

"Maybe. Why not? I'm allowed to look at my boyfriend aren't I?"

"Whatever." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"So you wanna hit the ramen stand after school?" Sasuke smirked.

"Hmm, for once. Nope." With that Naruto turned back to his papers. Sasuke raised an eyebrow to this, usually Naruto would say yes in a heart beat.

"Then what do you wanna do after school?" Sasuke smirked again.

"Hmm… unno, you decide."

"Oh really? Ok." Sasuke smirked as he licked his lips.

Finally Naruto realizing what he had said, he knew what Sasuke would have in mind.

"Um, I take that back. I'll think of something." Naruto said hoping Sasuke would agree.

"Why? You said I could decide. Besides I already have an idea."

"W-wh-what!? What about my idea? You asked me for my opinion."

"Fine, then what's your idea?"

"Ummm… uhhh…"

"So it's my idea then."

"Wha… fine…" Naruto knew Sasuke would win so he gave in.

"Good. Now I think you should dress up again like you did sometime in October." Naruto turned red in embarrassment.

"That was Halloween and it was a costume for trick or treating… not that I got to use it though."

"Right, right. What a night." Naruto didn't want to hear any more and turned but to his papers. But it was hard not to hear Sasuke when he was talking out loud.

"Hmm, maybe a school girl uniform or a little Kitsune princess. Or little red riding hood… hmm I like that one." What ever Sasuke decided on it would be a living hell for Naruto to wear. Sure, Naruto would protest on how he would never get him in that but Sasuke would win and Naruto would end up in the costume anyway.

"Stupid teme" Naruto said quietly to Sasuke.

"Ah I see Naruto."

"See what?"

"You call me 'teme' which is close it the word seme. So all this time you've been calling me seme as code for asking for me to-."

"Shut up teme!"

"You mean seme." Sasuke smirked as he turned back to the front. Naruto pouted and too turned back to the front.

Naruto coughed loudly and the teacher turned his head to Naruto.

"Mr. Uzumaki. Did you want to say something?" The teacher asked.

"Oh sorry, no, just a cough." Naruto smiled as the teacher turned back to the board. He coughed again, but this time harder.

"Mr. Uzumaki. Please, I'm trying to teach a lesson." The teacher said annoyed from the coughing.

"Sorry-*Cough*"

"You okay, dobe?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tickle in my throat.*Cough*"

"Mr. Uchiha, please escort Mr. Uzumaki too the nurse for some cough medicine." Sasuke nodded and helped Naruto up. This time Naruto coughed coarsely.

"Oww, my throat." Naruto looked at his hands, his eyes widened.

"What is it, Naruto? C'mon." Naruto ignored Sasuke and kept his eyes on his hands.

He coughed again.

"Dude? Are you o- Oh my gosh! Someone call the nurse." Yelled Kiba.

"That's where he's going Kida. Now sit down." The teacher said getting really annoyed. Soon Sasuke and everyone else noticed too.

"B-blood…?" Naruto said quietly.

"What going on back there?!" Yelled the teacher annoyed. Quickly Gaara ran out the door and minutes later showed up with the school nurse.

"Quick! Over there! His coughing up blood!" Gaara yelled to the nurse as she ran over.

"Blood?" Said the teacher confused of what was happening.

"S-sasu-ke… I feel a little… light headed." Naruto said sitting back down. Sasuke didn't know what to say, he just stared at his blond lover.

"Quick help me get him to the nur-."

"We don't have time for that!" yelled the other nurse.

Cough, Cough. More blood.

They picked Naruto up and brought him to the front of the class were he could lie down.

"I called the hospital. They'll be here soon. We just got to keep him awake!"

"Why? Why does he need to stay awake?"

"With this much blood lose, his partly unconscious, so if he were to fall asleep he could go into a coma. Naruto! Stay with us here!"

Sasuke eyes widened, everything was going good till this happened.

"Their here!"

"Get him on the cot!" Four men had rushed into the class and started putting Naruto on a cot, and quickly started to leave. Everyone rushed to the window and waited to see Naruto get load into the ambulance. Sasuke shook his head and dashed out of the door following the men.

"I'm coming with you guys!" yelled Sasuke ready to get in the ambulance.

"And who are you?" Asked one of the men.

"I'm his boyfriend." Sasuke said sternly.

"Heh… Let us do our job kid. Just stay at school." He men said then turned to the truck.

"I'm with coming you guys!" Sasuke said pulling on the man's shirts.

He sighed, "Look kid-."

"Bill! We don't have time for this, just let him come!" Said one of the men.

Sasuke smirked and entered the ambulance. He looked at Naruto who was in front of him on a cot, people nudging him and yelling his name.

"Naruto! Stay with us!"

"C'mon stay awake!" yelled the doctors.

"Argh! He's falling asleep! Naruto! Stay with us! Look at me!"

"We're here to help you! But you have stay with us!" The doctors yelled. Sasuke looked at them then at Naruto whose eyes were closing. Tears ran down Sasuke's face. Sasuke jumped up.

"Dobe! Stay with me! You can't leave me!"

"…sasu…ke…? Is that… you?" Tears streamed down Sasuke face.

"Yeah, dobe it's me." Sasuke voice was creaking a little.

"heh… where am I?"

"You're in an ambulance, going to the hospital. But you have to stay awake. Ok?"

"heh. Sasuke… am I going to die?" Sasuke shook his head tear's falling from his face. He clinched his fists.

"No, Naruto. You're going to live, I promise you! I won't let you die! I won't allow it!" Sasuke rubbed his eyes, wiping away the tears from his face; he couldn't stand to see his Kitsune like his.

"I won't let you. You can't." Sasuke said as he stared into Naruto's faded blue eyes. Naruto turned his head to Sasuke.

"Sasuke…?"

"yeah?"

"…I love you…" Naruto's eyes started to close slowly.

"No! Don't say that! Naruto?... Naruto!!" Sasuke nudge Naruto arm viciously. "Naruto! Naruto!"

"We're losing him!"

"He's going in a coma! Damn it!" yelled the doctors in the ambulance. Sasuke sat back down, tear's stained his face.

"…naruto…" He whispered to himself.

Suddenly the ambulance pulled to a stop, the back doors flew open.

"Go! Go! Go!" Everyone rushed out of the ambulance, pushing Naruto's cot into the hospital. Sasuke jumped out of the ambulance ready to run after them.

"Are you a friend of Naruto's?" Sasuke turned to see a doctor.

"Yeah, his boyfriend."

"I see, come with me I need to ask you some questions." Sasuke nodded and followed the doctor into the waiting room.

"Yeah, he has been coughing all week, just this time blood came out."

"I see. Does he have to take any pills or anything medical?"

"No. Unless ramen is medicine."

"Ok thank you for you time." The doctor smiled and started to walk away.

"Is Naruto going to be ok? When can I see him?" The doctor turned back around.

"Just wait here for awhile; I'll come back when you can see him." Sasuke lowered his head, he was really worried.

"Don't worry about it." With that the doctor left.

Sasuke waited for an hour but the doctor still hadn't returned. People would look at him. He shot them all death glare through his tears, which made them hurry down the hall.

"Little bitch, don't leave me here alone. You said you had dreams! You said you'd be Hokage!" Sasuke said quietly to himself.

"Hey Sasuke-kun!!" Sasuke turned his head to see Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji and Gaara.

"What are you guys doing here?" He said as he whipped away his tear.

"We're h-here t-to see i-if Na-Naruto-kun is a-alright." Said Hinata shyly.

"Is Naruto alright?!?" yelled Gaara as he pushed though everyone.

"I… I don't know…" Sasuke lowered his hand. Sakura sat down beside him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"He'll be alright, Sasuke-kun. I promise." She smiled. "But, on the other hand you still have me if Naruto-." Sakura stopped when Sasuke shot her a glare. "Or not…" She said still keeping a smile.

After about 2 hours of pretty much only silence, the doctor rounded the corner. Everyone looked up at him; he was looking at a clip board. He looked up, to see them looking at him. He frowned and looked back at the clip board. Everyone got worried; even though he didn't say anything they knew he had bad news.

"So how is he?" Sasuke asked thinking the worst.

The doctor sighed, "Naruto will tell you. C'mon I'll show you to his room." They exchanged looks before following the doctor to Naruto's room.

"Naruto, you have visitors." They all entered the room. Naruto didn't even look over at them; he just stared at the wall across from him.

"Naruto!" Gaara pushed everyone out of the way (again) and ran to Naruto, giving him a hug. "You're all right." Gaara said as he pulled away.

"Yeah, you could say that…" Naruto looked at the doctor.

"I didn't tell them. So I'll leave you to tell them." With that Doctor exited the room.

"W-what d-do you m-mean? Tell u-us w-hat?" Hinata stuttered as she walked up to Naruto's bed, along with everyone else. They all circle his bed looking at the small boy. Naruto lowered his head, but then looked back up when he felt warm arms wrap around him.

"Sasuke...?"

"Dobe… don't ever scare me like that ever again" Sasuke let go of the blond. "The doctor said… you had something to tell us…"

Naruto looked down at his lap. "Yeah… I do."

To be continued…

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto-sensei does. Sigh.

_**Previously…**_

"_W-what d-do you m-mean? Tell u-us w-hat?" Hinata stuttered as she walked up to Naruto's bed, along with everyone else. They all circle his bed looking at the small boy. Naruto lowered his head, but then looked back up when he felt warm arms wrap around him. _

"_Sasuke...?" _

"_Dobe… don't ever scare me like that ever again" Sasuke let go of the blond. "The doctor said… you had something to tell us…" _

_Naruto looked down at his lap. "Yeah… I do."_

**An Eye For An Eye**

**Chapter 2**

**Going Into E.R And A Bitch That Finally Learns**

Everyone stared at the blond, waiting for the news.

"… I have to get kimo therapy." Everyone's eyes widened.

"Why…?" Kiba started.

"… I have cancer." Sasuke clinched his fist. He turned and walked to a chair on the other side of the room, and sat down. He covered his eyes with his hands, clinching his hair. Sakura ran over to Sasuke and sat down beside him.

"Sasuk…" Sakura stopped, she had nothing over him. How the hell could she help this situation?

Everyone turned when they heard a knock at the door. Sakura got up and opened the door too see a taller pretty nurse with a bag and blanket.

"Hey. Naruto, are you ready now?" She said walking in.

"Ready for what?" ask Sakura closing the door. (I'm sorry Naruto fans but this has to be done before kimo)

"Naruto you didn't tell them?" ask the nurse.

"P-please no m-more bad n-news" Hinata begged.

"I'm afraid so." Said Naruto as he played with his hair.

"N-No! I can't hear anymore." Said Hinata as she ran out of the room.

"It's not that bad of news though. Oh well."

"So are you ready Naruto? I've already come in three times." Said the nurse as she placed her bag on the side table. Naruto sighed.

"Yeah I'm ready."

The nurse wrapped the blank around Naruto so his arm weren't showing. Sasuke looked up to see the nurse pulling out scissors. Sasuke jumped up and ran at the nurse, snatching the scissors.

"What are you doing!?" He yelled.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot to explain. You see when you go into a kimo-."

"They have to shave your head." Naruto cut in. Everyone looked at Naruto, wide eyed.

"Just do it. Quick and painless." Naruto said plainly. The nurse took out a razor and turned to on. Sasuke watched in silence at she took off Naruto's hair. Naruto's beautiful golden hair that swayed in the wind. (*sob* I know it's just hair but it makes him look cuter.*tear*)

When the nurse was finish she handed Naruto a mirror. He sighed at the image. She cleaned the hair and packed up her stuff and left.

Naruto didn't look up at everyone, he didn't want to. He felt warm arms wrap around him. Now he looked up.

"Dobe, I love you more than your hair. Besides it will grow back."

"Your right. Thanks Sasuke." Sasuke leaned in it give him a kiss but Naruto put his finger on his lip.

"What?"

"You're not allowed to kiss me. The doctors think you'll become sick."

"What!??!!? I'm not allowed to kiss you!! But I finally decided on the perfect costume you were going to wear." Everyone giggled, while Naruto turned bright red.

"W-w-what!? I never agreed to wear a costume!"

"You said I could pick." Sasuke smirked.

There was another knock on the door and this time Shikamaru answer it.

"Yeah?" He said lazily.

"We're here to pick up Naruto for his kimo." Shikamaru turned around.

"Naruto! You got to go." He said then sat down. Three men enter with a wheel chair.

"I'm not disabled. Can't I just walk there?"

"Sorry Naruto. Now get in the chair."

"No."

"Dobe. Do what they say… for me. Please?" Sasuke said looking straight into Naruto's eyes. Naruto crossed his arm and pouted.

"Fine, but I'm not going to like it." Naruto got up and sat in the wheel chair. "Hey, this is really comfy. Wheel me away boys." With that two of the men wheeled Naruto to the surgery room.

"Ok. I'm here to answer any questions about Naruto." Said the doctor, Neji spoke up first.

"What happens to Naruto after the kimo?"

"Well, they'll wrap his head in bandages and he'll be in bed unconscious for a few days." The doctor answered smiling. Everyone asked question about Naruto, everyone but Sasuke. Just hearing he had cancer was enough.

"Ok no more questions? Then I'll l-."

"Wait." Sasuke spoke up.

"Yes?"

"…Naruto has cancer so… is he going to die?" Sasuke tried to hold in his tears but some slipped out. The doctor took a beep breathe.

"He…"

"He has a 98% chance… that he will… die, in 4-6 weeks." Everyone's eyes widened, some had tears forming.

"n-no… NO!" Sasuke slammed the doctor against the wall.

"Sasuke!" yelled Sakura.

"Tell me you're lying! You're lying!!" Sasuke screamed at the doctor.

"Sorry! But… it's true."

"ARGH! You're lying!" Finally Gaara, Shikamaru and Kiba pulled Sasuke off the doctor. Sasuke lowered his head; they could see tears dripped from Sasuke face on to the ground. Sasuke pulled his arms out of the guy's grips and sat back down.

"Wait, you said 98% what about the other 2%?" Shikamaru asked. The doctor rubbed the back of his head and smile.

"We have no idea."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Gaara said.

"Well when we ran Naruto results and such it came out with 2% but the computer said unknown. There's just 2%. I don't know if it's good or bad there's just 2%."

"I see." With that the doctor left with a smile.

"… It's good." Said Sasuke.

"Huh? What do you mean 'good'? Sakura said turning to Sasuke.

"The 2%, it's good."

"Dude, the doctor said it was unknown. You can't say-."

"It's the only thing I got!... I know it's good."

"Sasuke, Kiba's right you-." Sakura was cut off by Sasuke glare.

"It's good so drop it."

"Well I got to go find Hinata now since she ran out of the hospital." Kiba said leaving with Shikamaru and Neji.

"We should go… I think." Sakura said looking at the remaining Sasuke and Gaara.

"I'm not leaving." Sasuke and Gaara said.

"Naruto won't be back for a while so we can go to lunch and come back or something."

"Not hungry." Sasuke and Gaara said together, again.

"Ugh! Why is Naruto so important!? When I was in the hospital everyone just said 'get well soon' and left!" Sakura was standing now she was really angry that they care about Naruto more than her (bitch). "What makes Naruto so special!!? I get no one's attention!" Sakura is an attention hog.

"Sak-." Sasuke started attempting his famous Uchiha glare.

"No! How can you love and support **him**!?!?! How can you love a MONSTER, like him!?!"

Before Sakura could continue, Gaara and Sasuke had her pinned to a wall.

"How dare you call him a monster!!" Yelled Gaara.

"Never call Naruto a monster!!" Yelled Sasuke.

"How can you-!" Sakura started.

"No! How can you put him down like that?! You know nothing about him!" Yelled Gaara.

"You were probably one of the people who call him a monster when he was little. Don't put down what you can't back up." Sasuke said eye burn with the color red.

"If you ever say something like that again I'll kill you were you stand." Said Gaara before sitting back down. Sasuke looked back from Gaara to Sakura.

"… how can you say this when Naruto was the only one who loved you…?" Sasuke whispered in her ear before him too sitting back down. Sakura sank to the ground. _Their right he was the own one that loved me. He always showed affection towards me_. Sakura thought.

*A few flashbacks* (Like we care about Sakura's Fb's)

"Sakura-chan~!"

"Oh shut up Naruto!" Sakura said before punching him.

"Sakura, I save up a lot of money to ask you. Do you wanna go out with me? On a date? I'll pay." Naruto smiled.

"Ew! A date with you! No way! Oh Sasuke-kun~! Wait up Sasuke-kun~!" Sakura said as she ran after Sasuke.

"Happy Valentine's Day Sasuke-kun~!"

"hn."

"Sakura-chan~! I bought you some chocolate!" Naruto smiled handing Sakura a heart shaped box of chocolates.

"Naruto can't you see I'm talking to Sasuke-kun!"

"But Sakura-chan I got you-."

"Naruto!!" Sakura yelled then punches him in the face. "Sorry Sasuke-kun, now where were we- Sasuke-kun? Where'd you go? Sasuke-kun~?"

Sakura falls from sand but then Sasuke catches her and lands on a near by tree.

"S-sasuke-kun?"

"Yeah?" Sakura looks around a little.

"You saved me Sasuke-kun! You defeated Gaara! I knew you would!"

"I didn't defeat Gaara. Naruto did. To save you." With that Sasuke left to go check on Naruto. Sakura sat up.

"Naruto? Defeated Gaara to save me? ...Argh! Sasuke-kun was supposed to defeat him for me! Naruto you're so dead!"

*End of Flashback* (You can see that she's a bitch, right? Because if you can't… READ IT AGAIN!)

"Oh Naruto… I'm so sorry…" Sakura said to herself. (You better be!)

"So shut up and sit or leave… now!" Gaara said angrily. Sakura sat down quietly, she had to tell Naruto how sorry she was for being a heartless bitch fan girl that is a huge bitch towards Naruto and is fat and ugly.

(Sakura: Hey! I'm not fat and ugly Me: First off yes you are second no one cares about your opinion and third, this is MY story. I'll do as a please. Sasuke: She's right Sakura you are fat and ugly. Me: How'd you get in here?)

To be continued…

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto-sensei does. Sigh.

_**Previously…**_

"_Oh Naruto… I'm so sorry…" Sakura said to herself. (You better be!) _

"_So shut up and sit or leave… now!" Gaara said angrily. Sakura sat down quietly, she had to tell Naruto how sorry she was for being a heartless bitch fan girl that is a huge bitch towards Naruto and is fat and ugly. (XD)_

**An Eye For An Eye**

**Chapter 3**

**Sasuke's vs. The Seme's**

Gaara, Sasuke and Sakura had been waiting a little over an hour now but still Naruto come back. Sakura sighed in annoyances then got shot two glares.

"So Sasuke-kun, Gaara-ku-."

"Don't put kun at the end of my name." Gaara glared.

"Sasuke-kun, Gaara, you wanna play some cards?" They both shot her a glare then looked at each other and sighed.

"sure…" Sasuke said as he putting a small table between the three.

"Yeah?" Sakura said looking at Gaara.

"Just deal the cards." He said turning to the table.

Sakura smiled, "What do you guy wanna play?" She said shuffling the cards.

"Nothing complicated." Gaara said.

"Go fish it is." Sasuke joked.

"Whatever Uchiha, at least that's something." Sasuke just smirked as Sakura dealt the cards.

"Argh! I hate this game." Sasuke said angrily as he handed Sakura a card.

"You're just saying that because you're losing." Giggled Sakura.

"Whatever Uchiha, it's your turn."

"Sakura you got any three's?"

"Go fish Sasuke-kun." Sakura smiled as Sasuke picked up a card.

"Uchiha got any three's?" Gaara smirk.

"Grrr." Sasuke growled as he handed Gaara a card. "Why am I so bad at this game!?"

"Ok so forehead girl has 7 pairs, I have 11." Gaara turned to Sasuke. "And you have… none." (HA! Loser!)

"Shut up Gaara! Sakura Ace's?" He said frustrated that he was losing.

"Uhh… you're in luck I have one." Sakura said handing Sasuke the card.

"Yes! How 'bout the Gaara."

"You're still losing… by a lot."

"Sasuke-kun do you have any Queens?" Sasuke looked at his hand.

"Rrrr this game sucks!" He said throwing down his cards.

Suddenly the door opened and Naruto was placed on his bed. They watched as the men exited the room and when the door closed they all rush over to the bed.

"Naruto?" Gaara said. They looked at the sleeping boy, his head was bandaged.

"Oh dobe just look at you…"

"Naruto." Said Sakura as she reached her hand out to touch him. But stopped when she saw Sasuke's fingers where touching his lips and I repeat FINGERS.

The door opened and a man with teal hair walked up to one side of the bed. He coughed to get their attention. Sakura's head shot up.

"Oh doctor. What news do you bring us?" She asked. The doctor looked at the two boys', sadness filled their eyes.

"Don't worry he's just sleeping, he'll be fully awake in a few days so you should come back in about…uh… three days." Sakura nodded then looked back at Naruto.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave. We have to perform some tests, no visitor's."

"We'll be back in three's day then." Sakura said turning to the door but stopped to see the other two not coming. "C'mon, you two. We'll come back another day." They looked at Naruto one last time then followed Sakura out.

Even though Naruto was supposed to be awake in three days, Sasuke visited everyday, looking and talking to the sleeping blond. Sasuke sighed when he remember tomorrow everyone was coming to see Naruto, awake. He just wanted to be alone with him, no one to bother his slumber.

"…why you? You didn't do anything to anyone. I wish it was me… not you… you're so innocent…" Sasuke smiled through his teary face. He held Naruto's hand yet there was no movement that he felt it; Sasuke squeezed Naruto's hand closing his eye letting tears fell down his face.

"…ow… let go… that hurts…" Sasuke shoot his head up to Naruto.

"…Naruto…?" Naruto moaned in pain.

"Naruto!? Are you okay!?" Sasuke hands tightened even more. Naruto moaned in pain again and opened his eyes.

"Naruto!? What hurts?! Are you okay!?" Again Sasuke's hands tightened.

"…ow… you're squeezing my hand too tight." Sasuke looked down at his hand; he'd been squeezing Naruto hand the whole time. He let go, leaving the hand red.

"Damn it Sasuke, I'm not dead, I can't still feel." Naruto said turning his head to Sasuke.

"I know you're alive, dobe!" Naruto just rolled his eyes and sighed.

"So what's up?" Naruto smiled.

"'What's up?' That's all you can say! I was worried sick about you!"

"Oh… sorry…um… did the doctor tell you anything about my condition?" Sasuke paused remembering what the doctor had said.

"_He has a 98% chance… that he will… die, in 4-6 weeks." _

"…no…nothing at all." Sasuke said silently looking away from Naruto. Naruto stared at Sasuke.

"Sasuke?"

"…dobe…" Sasuke head remain down away from Naruto.

"I know you're lying. Tell me the truth."

"I… can't…"

"Please Sasuke?" Naruto said a little annoyed as Sasuke sighed.

"The doctor said… you have a 98% chance that… you're going to… die…" Sasuke said whispering on 'die'. There was a pause, Sasuke didn't dare to look up into Naruto's face, he could just imagine his face. All Naruto's dreams of becoming Hokage and too be powerful. All those dreams were washed away by this. Naruto's was probably crying by now, sad that-.

"Hm… I see…" Naruto said leaning back on his pillow. Sasuke clenched his fists.

"How can you say that!!? What, you don't care about dying!!? You don't even know how much this is affecting me!!! To know that the one you love is going to die!!! But you just sit there like it's nothing!!! What, are you happy that you're going to leave me!!? Are you that unhappy with me!!!?" By now Sasuke was standing up, his chair on the ground as he panted heavily.

Naruto looked at Sasuke then out the window.

"What do you want me to do, Sasuke?" Naruto said calmly as Sasuke face softened from his mad one. "It's not like a can change this… But if I could I would do anything." He said now turning his gaze to Sasuke with a smile. He then turned back to the window. "But there's no point in cry about it. That will just waste the time I have left. How long do I have?" Sasuke paused before answering, "…4 to 6 weeks." Naruto remained silent as he thought.

In Naruto:

"Look's like I'll die just like everyone wanted."

"**I don't plan on letting you die yet, kit."**

"Even you can't fix this, kyuubi."

"**Ha, that's what you think, kit."**

"Hm?"

"**Just remember, 98%."**

"What do you mean?" Naruto looked into the cage as two eyes disappeared. He could hear a faint, 'kukuku'

"Kyuubi?"

Silence.

"What do you mean 98%?!"

Silence.

"KYUUBI!!"

Back in the real world.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you say something about 98%?"

"Yeah. That you have a 98% chance that you will…" Naruto knew Sasuke's silence in not finishing the sentence meant his death.

"What about the other 2%?" Sasuke's eyes widened, how could he have forgotten about the 2%!? He told everyone that it was good and he would back down from it.

"It's good, dobe."

"Really? What the doctors say about it?"

"…nothing…"

"But you said it was good."

"Yes **I** did."

"But-."

"I'm sorry Sasuke, visiting hours are over." A nurse said as she enter the room.

"Okay, bye dobe."

"…teme…" Naruto huffed crossing his arms.

Sasuke walked out of the hospital with a smirk. He loved when his dobe got mad, huffing and crossing his arms. He stopped and frowned when he remembered that his dobe was slipping out of his fingers and disappearing forever. He sighed; tomorrow everyone was coming to see Naruto. How he hated it when other people were around his Kitsune, especially because Naruto is the perfect uke and has lots of friends who are guys. And even though Naruto was Sasuke's, the others still molested him when Sasuke wasn't around.

The next day Sasuke was woke by his cell phone. His eyes widened when he heard the ring tone. And being the little perv Sasuke was had personalizes his phone so when ever Naruto called it this would go off. '*pant* sas… sasuk… n-…no… s-top…*pant* AH!! *trust* AHH! SASUKE!!' The ring tone always got his attention. Maybe he should switch it to his alarm, no the last time him did that he had to change sheets every morning. (naughty naught Sasuke. *smirk*) He quickly picked it up.

"Naruto!?"

"No, Sakura."

"Sakura? What are you doing on Naruto's phone?"

"How'd you know I was on Naruto's phone?"

"Uhh… never mind. You called?"

"Yeah… Where are you?"

"Huh?"

"We're all here at the hospital with Naruto and you're not here? What do you not care about Naruto?"

"I-." Sasuke paused when he heard someone in the background say 'that bastard, don't worry Naruto I would never forget about you.' Followed by other people agreeing.

"Sasuk-."

"FUCK YOU GAARA!!"

_Beep Beep Beep…_

Sasuke knew what was happening, Gaara would be sitting beside Naruto, probably smirking and all the other guys would be inching in.

"GAARA!!" Sasuke yelled at the clashed though the door of Naruto's room.

Gaara smirked, "Uchiha, this is a hospital, please keep it down."

"Yeah Sasuke, what Gaara said." Naruto said as Gaara pulled Naruto closer. Sasuke's eyes widened then set on fire at the sight in front of him.

Kida, Neji, Shikamaru, and Gaara were sitting on Naruto's cot, Naruto in the middle of them all AND he was sitting in Gaara's lap, who was sitting at the top of the cot. All the guys smirked at Sasuke's reaction and inched closer to Naruto. It looked like Sasuke's glared could burn, it was so intense.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing with MY N-."

"Sasuke-kun~~!!!" Sakura smiled clinging to his arm as the guys smirked getting even closer to Naruto, Gaara pulling him closer.

"Sak-."

"Sasuke-kun you should apologize to-."

"Naruto I'm sorry I'm late." Sasuke said.

"No Sasuke-kun."

"What?"

"I meant say sorry to everyone."

"W-W-What!? Why should I!!?"

"First you're late which made Naruto worry and so they had to comfort him, though for some reason they won't stop even though Naruto is fine. Second, because you just barged in the door and yelled, disturbing the hospital and us with out even knocking. And third cause I said so."

"I'm not-."

"Ahem." Sasuke turned to Gaara who was pulling Naruto closer as he smirked.

"Okay… I'm sorry everyone." Sasuke said pouting a little.

"Good!" With that Sakura sat back down. Sasuke walked over to the bed of seme's and one uke, resisting to rip them all to piece for touching HIS Naruto.

"H-Hey Naruto." Sasuke said his eye twitching.

"Uhh, Sasuke are you okay? Your eye is twitching.

"I-I'm fine." The twitching continued though.

"Hello Uchiha." Gaara smirked.

"Gaara… Neji… Shikamaru… everyone else." Sasuke said glaring at each person. Again Gaara pulled Naruto closer.

"You know it funny Sasuke…" Naruto started. "Usually you would be all overprotecti-." Naruto was cut off by his on moan when Gaara pulled Naruto closer, nibbling on his neck. That's when Sasuke snapped, he quickly grabbed everyone by the back of they collars, other than Naruto and Gaara, and ripped them of the bed throwing them across the room. Then he turned to Gaara, fire burning around him, his eyes glaring red.

"Let… go… of… MY uke…" Sasuke said gridding his teeth. Gaara simply smirked pulling Naruto closer,

"Nope." Sasuke got even madder ripping Gaara away from Naruto throwing him out of window, which was 7 floors up. With that his dusted himself off, calming down with a smirk, walking back to Naruto sitting behind him and pulling him into his lap.

Gaara stepped off his sand threw the window. "What the fuck, Uchiha!!?" He glared at Sasuke. Sasuke stuck out his tongue, pulling Naruto closer. Before Gaara could yell back and kill the Uchiha, Naruto hit Sasuke on the head.

"Ow! What the heck, dobe?! Why did you do that!?"

"Cause you threw Gaara out the window!!" Naruto got up and hugged Gaara. "Are you okay, Gaara? I hope teme didn't hurt you." Gaara smirked at Sasuke, if he played his cards right Sasuke would get in some much trouble.

Sasuke's eyes widened he knew what Gaara was going to say. He shook his head at Gaara mouthing the word 'no'. This only made Gaara smirk ever more. Gaara's face turned from a smirk to a cute sad face.

"No, I'm not okay Naruto. I'll never be able to look out another window again. It's traumatizing. I didn't do anything and he threw me out of window! If-If it wasn't for my sand I'd probably be dead." Gaara said rubbing his eyes.

"Oooh, I'm so sorry, Gaara. Don't worry I'll make sure Sasuke pay for it." Naruto then turned his gaze over to Sasuke, glaring.

"Uhh… umm… ermm…" Sasuke smiled scratching the back of his head.

Sasuke put the ice on his face, soothing the bruises.

"…dobe…"

"Whatever teme." With that Gaara was back where he was before along with the other seme's. He pulled Naruto closer, smirking at the beaten up Uchiha.

Suddenly Naruto started coughing and wheezing.

"Naruto? Are you okay?" Naruto put his hand on his head, he felt so dizzy. Blood started falling from his mouth.

"NARUTO!!" Like magic three doctors appeared as the seme's got off the bed.

"Damn it! What did you kids do!!?"

"I'm sorry doctor, I should have told Sasuke about what you said."

"About what?"

"That Naruto's not to get up too much. Or that he's can't get to excited. And he beating you up was a big no no." Sakura stated. Sasuke cursed under his breath.

"Thanks for telling me."

Naruto smiled and Sasuke exhaled. After the doctors had left, Naruto was perfectly fine.

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Uchiha." Gaara smirked resting his chin on Naruto's shoulder.

"Awww~~!!" Sakura cooed. "You two look so cute together!!" Sasuke twitched as he eyed Gaara and the window.

"Thanks Sakura-chan!" Naruto smiled leaning into Gaara.

"I'm sorry everyone, visiting hours are closed. Stay good-bye Naruto-kun." The nurse smiled walking into the room. Sasuke frowned, he didn't even get to touch Naruto. He just got beat up.

"Aww… Really?"

"Yes, I'm sorry." Everyone said good-bye before leaving the room.

"We'll come back tomorrow Naruto!" Sakura smiled before catching up with the others.

"Yeah… tomorrow."

"Damn! Damn!! What happened!?"

BEEP BEEP BEEP!!

"We don't know!! He just started out of nowhere!!"

"He's going in a coma again."

"What's the cause?"

BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!

"We're not sure sir."

"Give me his states." The head doctor said, obeying, the nurse gave him them.

BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!

"This tells me nothing! Give him into the operating room!!"

To be continued…

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto-sensei does. Sigh.

_**Previously…**_

_Damn! Damn!! What happened!?" _

_BEEP BEEP BEEP!!_

"_We don't know!! He just started out of nowhere!!" _

"_He's going in a coma again." _

"_What's the cause?" _

_BEEP BEEP BEEP!!! _

"_We're not sure sir." _

"_Give me his states." The head doctor said, obeying, the nurse gave him them. _

_BEEP BEEP BEEP!!! _

"_This tells me nothing! Give him into the operating room!!"_

**An Eye For An Eye**

**Chapter 4**

**Suicide For The Loved Ones**

"Hello Narut-… Naruto?" Sakura looked around the small white room. Gaara pushed through everyone.

"Naruto?" A nurse walked in with a clipboard.

"Huh? What are you teenagers doing in here!?" She glared.

"We're sorry but we had a friend in this room. Do you know where he is?" Kiba asked.

"Who?"

"U-Uzumaki N-N-Naruto…" Hinata said shyly.

"Oh… AH!" Sasuke's eyes popped up at the nurses surprised voice. She looked at her clipboard and frowned. "Follow me."

Those seemed like the last words Sasuke heard. They just keep ringing in his ears. 'Follow me.' The tone in her voice… was so sad. What had happened?

They followed the nurse to the fifth floor and down to room 301.

"301…" Sasuke muttered.

"You won't be able to talk to him. But this is his room-."

"WHAT!?" Gaara and Sasuke both yelled. "Can't talk!!?" The nurse blinked and her eyes fell behind her bangs.

"He's in a coma-like sleep."

Sasuke wondered. Wondered if anyone heard the shattered. The shattered that echoed in his ears. The shatter of his heart. He pushed people out of the way and entered the room silently. He looked over at the bed. He couldn't help but smiled. The dobe was just resting there peaceful, yet a millions thing were happening to he so fast. The light from the window was raining down on his face, making his tanned skin shine and his golden hair glow. Sasuke walked over to the bed and ran his fingers down his cheek. He almost laughed at a memory like this…

_Flashback:_

_Sasuke walked into the room, there Naruto lay on the bed, asleep. He looked so peaceful. Also dead but Sasuke knew that wasn't true. _

_The light from the window hit Naruto perfectly to bring out like his features. Sasuke walked over to the bed and smiled. _

"_Dobe…" He said shaking Naruto a little but got no response. "Dobe?" He shook him hard yet still Naruto didn't reply. "N-Naruto?" Sasuke could hear his heartbeat in his ears._

"_NARUTO!"_

"_RAWR!!" Naruto jumped up._

"_AHH!" Sasuke fell back._

"_HAHAH!!!" Naruto laughed and laughed as he pointed at Sasuke. "I can't believe you fell for that!!" He laughed. Sasuke got off the floor and jumped at Naruto._

"_Haha!! Sasuke!" Naruto laughed through the pain as Sasuke stretched his cheeks. (On his face everyone, no prevy thoughts please :D)_

"_Take your punishment, Naruto!" He laughed. "Take it!"_

"_Haha! S-Sasuke!!" Sasuke stopped and looked at Naruto very seriously._

"_Don't you ever scare me like that again, dobe." Naruto stuck his tongue out._

"_Silly Sasuke, I'd never leave you." Naruto smiled. "I love you too much."_

_Sasuke smirked. "I love you too."_

_End of flashback._

Sasuke waited, but Naruto never jumped up at him. He sighed and looked at all the wires and tube connected to his beloved.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said finally stepping into the room. "It's okay Sasuke-kun. He's just… uh… sleeping. He'll wake up soon." She smiled but frowned when she got no response. After several minutes of silence Sasuke spoke up.

"He looks so peaceful…"

Everyone looked up from the floor.

"Yeah… he does, doesn't he." Gaara smiled walking over and standing beside Sasuke. Though they hated each other, Naruto was the most important now. The nurse sighed and before leaving she said,

"He's scheduled to wake on Friday." And with that she left, she had better things to do than stand in a sad room. It made her want to cry.

"H-Hear that guys? He'll wake up Friday." Sakura smiled looking at everyone.

"I'm going home." Sasuke said surprising everyone.

"B-bye Sas-."

"Bye." And with that he left.

Tuesday pasted by quickly and so did Wednesday. So now it was Thursday. Sasuke hadn't gone outside, only to get food though. Tomorrow Naruto would be awake and he could see him. He looked around the dark room. There was no light. He remembered when Naruto use to walk in the room, not even turn the lights on and the room would be full of light. Naruto was his light and without him around his world turn a dull grey.

The next day Sasuke was the first at the hospital, Gaara and the others next. A doctor led them down the halls to Naruto's room and before entering he turned and told them.

"You kids might not want to hear this but that 98% has gone to a 99%. He is going to die." Everyone remained silent like if they knew it was coming. Sasuke wasn't listening, until that percent went to 100% then he listen. But for now Naruto had the chance to live and he'd make that dream a reality whatever it took.

"Yeah." Sasuke said entering the room. He was longing for Naruto's smiled and he wanted to be the one to receive the smile first. He walked and smiled.

"Hey dobe." He got no response. He looked at Naruto. He looked the same as he was the last time Sasuke was there. "Naruto?" The other walked in.

"He's still asleep?" Shikamaru walked over to the doctor. "Excuse me but we were told that Naruto would be awake today. But he's not."

"Hm?" The doctor looked confused. He walked into the room and took a look at the patient. He opened one eye lid and flashed a light around. No response. "Hm…"

"How is he doctor?" Sasuke asked worried.

"He's eye aren't responding to the light…" He looked over a machine hooked up to Naruto. "He is alive… but he's supposed to be awake today…" With that the doctor left the room.

There was a silent moment…

"WHERE THE FUCK DOES HE THINK HE'S GOING!!!?" Sasuke yelled.

"H-he just left…?" Shikamaru questioned.

"We know that caption obvious!" Kiba yelled hitting Shikamaru in the head.

"Ow! And I know you guys know that! I'm just wondering why…"

"M-me t-too. H-he just c-checked N-Naruto and left." Hinata said shyly.

"Weird." Sakura said crossing her arms.

"If he comes back I'll ki-."

"He's still in a coma." Sasuke froze and turned to the door. There the doctor stood.

"Sorry, for leaving." He smiled rubbing the back if his head.

"Oh… it's okay." Sakura smiled.

"It seems it's self induces. He wants it."

"What…?" Gaara muttered.

In Naruto:

Naruto felt dizzy. He looked around.

"K-kyuubi?"

"**I told you, I'm not letting you die, kit."**

"Y-you're going to save me?"

"**HA! Like I'd save you. I'm getting out of here."**

"W-what?"

Naruto watched as Kyuubi grinned.

"**I'm taking over."**

Back to reality.

Naruto moaned.

"What the…?"

"N-no…" Naruto moaned.

"Naruto!" Sasuke said shaking him but Naruto didn't respond.

"W-What's g-going on?" Hinata said backing away.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!!_

"T-the machines!! There going crazy!!" The doctor said pressing random buttons.

"Get more doctors in here!!!"

Suddenly five other doctors appeared.

"Not again!!"

"What's going!!?"

"It's happening again!!!"

"Excuse me. Can you please wait in the Waiting Room?" A nurse smiled pressing the teens out.

They headed into the waiting room. They were all so worried. They could still hear the yells from the doctors.

Some of them started to cry from the doctors yelling. Some covered their ears. But Sasuke. Sasuke was…

Sasuke P.O.V-

I stood there, beside the door. Slowly I sank to the floor. I stared across the hall at the blank wall. I can hear the doctors shouting but I don't feel Naruto's presence.

Is he even in there anymore?

I'm not crying but I feel like I could start anytime. The air feels thin and odorless. I look over at my friends. Hinata and Sakura are crying. Kiba, Shikamaru and Neji are covering there ears. But where is Gaara?

"I'm right here." I hear his voice like if he could read my thoughts.

I turn to see him on the other side of the door in the same position as me.

"Gaara…" I mutter but I'm not mad.

Our heads pop up when we hear no yells from the doctors. We quickly stand up and enter the room. Doctor's bump us as they leave. But where is Naruto? I can see him through all these people.

As the doctors clear, I see him. He's blue eyes looking back at me. I smile. "Dobe…"

"Teme…"

He looks so pale but I don't let that get me down. The others enter the room and smile. They hug Naruto but he doesn't hug back. He hasn't smiled since we entered the room. Why is that?

"What's wrong Naruto?" Kiba asks.

"Nothing…" He whispers. There is some wrong and I know it. He looks at me but then looks away. What have I done?

"Sasuke…" He mutters.

"Yeah…?" I answer.

"I love you so much…"

It may have sounded like 'I love you so much' to everyone but it me it felt like 'I'm dying'. It wasn't a conversation starter it was a conversation ender.

"Don't say that Naruto." I say walking up to the bed. But he just repeats himself.

"I love you so so much Sasuke."

"Please Naruto don't say that." I'm think I'm going to cry. The others have faces filled with sadness.

Naruto P.O.V

I couldn't tell him. I look down at my hand. There are a few cracks. I'm slow losing myself. I clinch my fist. Kyuubi can't come out. I look up at my friends. I can't let them be killed by the monster within me.

I look at Sasuke. I know I'm going to die. I know it will hurt him. But if I don't Kyuubi will kill him. Kyuubi will kill them all. There is no cancer. That's just an excuse Kyuubi used to get out. He's slowly taking over. And I feel myself slipping away.

"Naruto…" Sasuke calls out but I don't answer. I can't seem to make that fake smile come to my lips. I can't smiled when every things going wrong. _Crack! _Oh, great, another crack.

The one thing I don't know is how to kill myself without making Kyuubi con out. I'll think about this later. I turn to Sasuke.

"I-."

"I'm sorry, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The nurse said with a frown.

"The doctors want to work on Naruto."

I frown as they shuffle out and say their good byes.

"I love you." I repeat as Sasuke just exits the room. He stops then continues out. I can tell he's hurting.

Normal P.O.V

Days went by and Naruto's friends came and went, and came and went. Naruto constantly reminded Sasuke that he loved him but Sasuke never replied back.

Naruto looked down at his arms. There were now cracks on both hands up to his shoulders. Luckily he was wearing long sleeves so no one could see them. Naruto looked to the window. It was raining. Oh how he hated the rain. Everyone else noticed the rain too and sighed. The nurse came in and before her could say, 'Visiting hours are over.' They were all up saying good-bye to Naruto.

This time Naruto didn't say I love you to Sasuke. He was working on the Kyuubi problem.

In Naruto:

**"Tomorrow."**

"What?"

**"Tomorrow, kit, tomorrow you will die. And I shall live outside of this cage."**

Back to reality.

That's when it hit him. He looked at the machines connected to his body. The tubes and wires. It's part of what Kyuubi was using. He wouldn't let him win.

He looked around the room. There was no one. He quickly jumped up and tore the machines from him. He machines went wild again but he didn't care. He ran out of his room and down to the entrance.

"Naruto! Get back here!!" Some doctors and nurses called running after him. "You'll die without the machines."

But Naruto didn't care. He ran out into the rain and saw Sasuke and the others getting into a car.

"Sasuke…" Naruto tried the yell but he felt like he couldn't breath. He could feel himself slowly dying. He turned to run but his body had stopped and he fell to his knees. Naruto watched as Sasuke got into the car. "Sasuke…"

Sasuke sighed and opened the car door. He put one foot in then looked back at the hospital. But then something caught his eye. Something golden. Something bright in darkness of the rain that was slowly fading. Sasuke looked back to see Naruto lying on the ground.

"Oh shit… NARUTO!!" Sasuke lashed out.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura peered out the window. "HOLY SHIT! NARUTO!" She jumped out of the car and the other followed her.

"Naruto! What were you thinking!!?" Sasuke said holding Naruto in his arms. Naruto coughed and smiled up at Sasuke.

"Sasuke…"

"Naruto… you're going to die like this." Sasuke spotted some doctors running out of the hospital. He picked Naruto up.

"No…"

"What?"

"I'm not going back in there…"

"N-Naruto! You'll die! I'm taking you in!! I love you too much to lose you!"

"If you love me… you won't take me back inside…"

"N-."

"No…"

Sasuke put Naruto down. They were both getting wet but he didn't care.

"What are you doing Sasuke!!? Get him inside!!" Sakura yelled with agreement from the others.

"No." He didn't even spare him a glance.

"What!!?"

"I said no, so shut up." Sakura and the other were taken back. Did Sasuke not want to save his lover? Naruto took a breath and turned to Hinata. He smiled.

"Hinata… be more confident in yourself… I know… you want to ask…" Naruto was gasping a little. "Kiba out…" Hinata blushed. "Do it…"

He then turned to Kiba. He smirked.

"Don't wrap… you head around that dog… Kiba… there is more to… life…"

He turned to Shikamaru now he was wheezing.

"Use your smarts for the better of people Shika… don't be lazyass bastard…"

And then to Neji.

"Fate is a… joke… live your life… the way you want…"

Then Sakura.

"Consider others… like Lee… they may…. take you by surprise, you have lots of options… Sakura…"

To Gaara.

"No matter… what happens… I'll always be your little bro… and you'll still be my big bro." Gaara nodded.

Finally he turned to Sasuke.

"Sasuke…"

Naruto smiled as the rain washed away the feeling in his body.

**W-what are you doing kit!? You'll die!! I'll die!!!**

_Good… I won't let you hurt him…_

**Him!?**

_Sasuke… I won't let you hurt him…_

**K-kit stop!! I don't want to die!!**

_To late…_

"Sasuke…"

"Naruto…"

"I won't let him hurt you… I won't let him out…"

"W-what are you talking about?"

"My arms…" Neji rolled up Naruto's sleeves to show Naruto's cracking arms.

"Kyuubi…" Neji replied.

"No matter what… I have to die… but I'll never let… him out…"

"Naruto…" Sasuke's tears were mixing with the heavy rain.

"I love you to much Sasuke… you are… everything too me…" Naruto gasped for air. He couldn't feel his body. He couldn't feel his friend's presence anymore. No he only feel Sasuke. He felt how Sasuke held him. He felt Sasuke's presence.

"Dobe… I love you too… you are… you're the only one…" Sasuke sobbed as he pulled Naruto closer to him.

"I'm slipping away Sasuke…"

"Don't leave me…"

"Do you even care?"

"Of course I care dobe…"

"I love you… Sasuke…"

"I love you too… I'll always love you…"

"I love you so much, Teme…"

"I love you Naruto… I love you so much… Please don't go…"

"…"

"Naruto?"

"…"

"NARUTO!!!" Sasuke squeezed the limp body.

To be continued…

R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto-sensei does. Sigh.

_**Previously…**_

"_I love you so much, Teme…"_

"_I love you Naruto… I love you so much… Please don't go…"_

"…"

"_Naruto?"_

"…"

"_NARUTO!!!" Sasuke squeezed the limp body._

**An Eye For An Eye**

**Chapter 5**

**A Stupid Mistake**

"Wake up Naruto! Don't play with me!!! Naruto!! Naruto!!!" Sasuke kicked the others out of the way and ran into the hospital. He ran into Naruto's room and frankly called the doctors. The doctors rushed in and check Naruto out.

"He's not breathing…"

Sasuke's eyed widened.

"Naruto…"

"He's not responding.."

"NARUTO!" Sasuke dove into the room. But his friends and the doctors held him back.

He screamed, screamed Naruto's name. It was a blood thirsty scream, everyone in the hospital could hear.

"Calm down Sasuke!"

"NARUTO!!" Sasuke thrashed as he tied him down in another room.

Sasuke audible cried and sobbed.

"W-why did I listen to him…? He could've… He could've been alive…"

"Sasuke he did it because of Kyuubi."

But Sasuke just continued to cry.

"It's okay Sasuke… you'll… maybe… someone else… and-."

"There's no one… else… I love Naruto..." Sasuke whimpered. "Only Naruto..."

Sakura sighed and left the room back to the others.

It was a sad moment that no one would forget. The day Naruto died…

Sasuke P.O.V

"Naruto…" I whispered into the darkness.

'Sasuke…' It was like I could hear him.

"I love you so much…" I smiled. Who was I talking to? Naruto. That's who, even though he wasn't here.

'I love you too teme!' Then he would smiled and kiss me on the check. That smile… It's just a smile but it got my every time.

"Don't leave me…"

'Silly teme! I'd never leave you! I love you too much.'

"Hn. Dobe."

'Let's get ramen!'

"Is that all you ever eat…" I smirked. No, I'm not crazy, because the voice in my ears is comforting. Cause the voice in my ear is sweet and innocent.

Cause the voice in my ear is Naruto's voice.

I close my eyes.

"I'll always love you."

"Sasuke…"

"Naruto…" I whisper back, it's like he's sitting right next to me.

"Sasuke…" I feel a warm hand touch my shoulder.

"Naruto…?"

"Sasuke!!"

"Huh?" I open my eyes to see Sakura and the others staring down at me.

"Where…" I start.

"Come on Sasuke, we'll wait in the waiting room." Sakura said just pulling me along. Obviously she was hiding her tears.

*In ER*

"Charge those!"

"Hai!" A nurse said running over to a machine.

"Damn it, damn it! We have to restart his heart!"

_My heart? My heart will only beat for one person._

"And, clear!" THUMP!

"No good doctor." A nurse said.

_Sasuke? Where is Sasuke?_

**Probably crying like some baby.**

_Kyuubi? You're still alive?_

**For now. But I don't plan on going out that easily.**

_Never, if I die, you're coming with me._

"Clear!" THUMP!

**There are trying to save you…**

"Clear!" THUMP!

_Ah. My chest_.

Beep…… Beep...... Beep……

"There's a pulse!"

"Clear!"

_Ah!_

**See Kit, I live on! Trapped or not I will not die because of you!**

*Back in waiting room*

Sasuke P.O.V

I could hear shouts for inside the ER. Was Naruto okay? What was happening?

I see a nurse heading rather quickly to Naruto's room, so I stopped her.

"Excuse me!"

"Oh… yes?"

"In that room. Naruto, how is he doing?"

"Oh, well, the doctors got a pulse again."

"W-what?!"

"Yes, Naruto is breathing." She smiled. I felt light headed. I swayed then everything went black.

*10 minutes later*

"Sasuke… wake up."

"Ugh… what… where am I?"

"You fainted."

"I what?"

"You fainted." Sasuke sat up on the cot he was on. He stared at Sakura and the others.

"Where'd Naruto?"

"He's breathing Sasuke." Sakura smiled. "His going to be ok." Sasuke's eyes widened then fell as tears started to form. He held his arm over his eye crying into it.

"Room 23." Sakura said with a smiled. And with that Sasuke ran off down the halls to room 23. He burst through the door and ran up to the cot. There Naruto laid, eyes closed as the light form the window shone down on him.

"…dobe." Sasuke said on his knees crying into Naruto's chest. "Every things gonna be ok." He sobbed more. He smiled when he could hear Naruto's heart beat in his ears. Naruto was alive. He was alive.

"Naruto…"

"**Sasuke…" **It was an eerie, dark voice.

"Naruto?" Sasuke looked up, something was wrong. He's eyes widened.

Red.

Naruto's eyes glowing red. The line's on his face dark and more animal like.

"**Hello Sasuke." **He smirked.

"K… Kyuubi…" Sasuke backed up, Kyuubi just smirked in response. "But if you're… then Naruto…"

"**That's right Sasuke…"** Kyuubi chuckled darkly.

"No… that… no, he can't…" Kyuubi jumped up and a sonic boom tore the wall off where the windows use to be. Sasuke stumbled back.

"What's going on!?" Everyone and a few nurses rushed into the room.

"What the…" Kiba started looking around. They all spotted Naruto. No, that wasn't Naruto. It was.

"Kyuubi." Sakura whispered.

Kyuubi looked back at his arms; the cracks he had made were still there. He clenched his fist and like glass he's flesh shattered, he's arms now red like fast moving blood. Four tail's appeared behind him and he's hair faded to a orange crimson. He's height grew and he shoulder width expanded. He looked totally different form Naruto expect for the marks on he's cheeks and he's hair style.

"Where's Naruto?" Gaara said sternly stepping forward.

"**Ah, another demon holder."**

Gaara gritted his tail and his demon started to leak out. Sand started taking over his body.

Sasuke looked up at Narut- Kyuubi, no wait… that was Naruto. Naruto was somewhere in there.

"Naruto!" Kyuubi eyed him. "I know you're still in there! Don't let him take over! Fight back, dobe! Fight back!" He screamed.

'Sasuke…?' Kyuubi froze and clenched his chest.

"Naruto! You dobe! Don't leave me here!"

"Sasuke?" Sasuke smiled. It was Naruto's voice. Kyuubi grabbed his head and screamed.

"Naruto, fight it! If you don't… we'll all die! Do you really want to kill your friends?!... Do you really want to kill me?"

Kyuubi shook his head screaming. He felt to the floor. He's hair changed to blond and he shrunk down to Naruto's size. And the tails disappeared. He was turning back into Naruto.

The screaming ended and Naruto lay there on the floor arm bleeding harshly.

"Naruto!" Sasuke smiled but was pulled back as nurses and doctors ran in the room to stop the bleeding.

**3 hours later**

Sasuke didn't sleep, Gaara didn't move, no one talked. They just waited silently in the waiting room, since that is what it was for, waiting.

A doctor stepped in; he had blood all over him.

"Uchiha Sasuke." The groups looked up. And Sasuke got up.

"How… how is he…?" The doctor barely heard him.

"Come." He lead Sasuke, and Sasuke alone down the halls to the last room in the hall.

He opened the door and Sasuke stepped in. The bed was empty.

"What? I don't—."

Suddenly Sasuke was thrown back by a grope.

He opened his eyes to see Naruto, perfectly fine.

"Na…"

"Sasuke!! I missed you so much!" Naruto said squeezing Sasuke to death.

"You missed me?! I've been waiting in the hospital for ever!! Don't ever scare me like that again!!" Sasuke yelled in tears as he held Naruto close.

He rocked back and forward as they hugged closely on the floor. Sasuke crying he eyes out and Naruto loving every moment.

Sasuke hiccupped and gripped Naruto's hair. He felt as if he held him any close he would break Naruto in half, but that didn't matter, he didn't care, the stupid dobe was safe and that's all the mattered. He was safe.

"I love you much…" Sasuke whispered.

"I love you too Sasuke…" Naruto paused. "Now can we go get some ramen, I'm starving." Sasuke growled and head Naruto over the head.

"Baka, that's the first time to think of after what you were through?!"

"… No, I thought of you first, then ramen. Does this mean were no getting ramen?"

Sasuke smiled rubbing away his tears.

"Yeah, we'll go get some ramen."

The end.


End file.
